Moon Ammolite (Pikadot)
(WIP) Moon Ammolite is a pilot and engineer and is the commander of the Starchaser. Feeling like being a pilot for Homeworld was to tiresome, she decided to take refuge on the Moon in an area of Mare Tranquillitatis. She developed advanced laser cannons to defend herself and built a self-sustaining base, an intergalactic ship (Hermes), and Ranger spaceplanes. Before humans began developing civilization, Moon occasionally visited a base she had built on Mars in Acidalia Planitia. Appearance Moon is tall, curvy, and wears a variety of outfits for each environment. She is most commonly seen in a blue suit with red and light blue markings and black boots. When going out into space, she has a communications carrier (aka a Snoopy Cap) on over her hair and wears a helmet and suit pack for cooling, air, and water. Personality Moon Ammolite's personality has many ranges, from the chatty conversational gem to the quiet and focused serious gem. General Areas Moon's personality is broken up into many parts: Happy, Sarcastic, Flirty?, Neutral, Determined, Fighter Pilot, Sad, and Angry. Neutral Moon's middle ground of personalities, where she doesn't fit in to any of the above. Happy Chatty, conversational, and light-hearted, this is the Moon who is best around. Jokes in this mood are bad but funny. Sarcastic The snickering, more joking side of Moon who will make sarcastic remarks every second. Flirty? Exactly what it says on the tin? Determined Focused, putting all attention on one single object, this is the side of Moon who barely talks and does one thing at a time. Fighter Pilot The improv-gut-feeling side that makes and executes plans on the spot, probably the most reckless. Abilities Moon possess standard gem abilities in addition to some unique abilities. Unique Abilities Laser Proficiency: '''Moon is skilled in the operation, manufacturing, and blowing-up-of-stuff-with lasers. Her weapon of choice is a laser hand cannon. '''Gravity Manipulation: '''Moon can manipulate her local gravitational field to bend to her will, and has a more refined control of weight adjustment. Relationships Canon Pink Diamond Moon respects Pink Diamond but she's not afraid of making jokes around her. Pink Diamond values Moon as she was one of the best pilots in Homeworld history and thus felt like Moon should have stayed. The Drill: Shattered Pieces In the finale of "The Drill: Shattered Pieces," Lion attaches the Lazarus machine, a machine designed to decorrupt gems built by Moon when she was venturing on several scientific endeavors to pass the time, to himself and decorrupts them to their former self, Pink Diamond. Fanon Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Ammolite and Moon are basically like sisters, making bad puns and joking around. Although they are both pilots, Ammolite's tendency to crash means any piloting is usually better in the hands of Moon. Undyne/Fire Opal TBD Appearances Moon has appeared in various roleplays as well as at least two fanon series. Roleplay Appearances '''The Drill, Shattered Pieces: First Appearance, main subject of subplot "Space Ranger," assisted in escape from Homeworld ship, transport to and (hopefully) from Homeworld. Fanon Appearances Birthright (SVep): Moon cameos as an escort for Coral. Trivia * Moon's personality is based off of fighter pilots, astronauts, Mark Watney from The Martian, and the creator. * Her music playlist is filled with a lot of David Bowie, Queen, Eagles, Bon Jovi, Don McLean, and other such musicians. * Moon is a fast learner, but is prone to making mistakes when trying something for the first time due to the fact that she leaves out most details. * I accidentally made Moon like Tracer from the game Overwatch. Gemstone TBD Gallery The Gallery References TBDCategory:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters